Forever Together
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: This is a fluff pregnancy fanfic with Will and JJ. The couple finally receives the news they'd been waiting for, follow them as the welcome their second child into the world.


**A/N: This is PURE Fluff so if you're looking for Willifer drama look elsewhere**.

JJ's heart skipped a beat as she left her yearly physical, the sun was shining brighter, the air felt warmer and the colors around her were more vivid then ever before. It had started out as a normal day; she had her required appointment at the doctors, and then she was going to go home and share a movie night with her husband and Henry. Things had taken a twist when she had walked into the pastel colored office, signing herself in and making her way to one of the plastic waiting room chairs.

"Jennifer?" The receptionist called out, JJ smiled, grabbed her purse and stood up. She followed the nurse to the back office and quickly sat down on the cold examination table.

"How have you been feeling Jennifer?" Dr Anderson asked as she walked in,

"Better, the scars have healed and I'm not having nightmares anymore." JJ replied with a shrug,

"That's great! We're just gonna do a few quick tests and we can verify your health." Dr Anderson smiled and JJ nodded.

Twenty minutes later Dr Anderson walked into the office, a clipboard with test results in her hand and exciting news to share.

"Everything good doctor?" JJ asked, seeing the secretive look on the older woman's face.

"Would you like an ultrasound before you leave Jennifer?" Dr Anderson questioned, a huge grin on her face,

"An ultrasound?" JJ stuttered, and nodded,

"Congratulations Agent Jareau, you're pregnant." The women smiled widely,

"How far along?" She asked quickly, a million questions in her head,

"Two months which means we can probably do a quality sonogram if you'd like one." Dr Anderson offered,

JJ's heart had skipped a beat and her face had split into an irresistible smile, happiness had flooded her entire being, and she had vigorously shook her head to accept the offer.

The doctor had led her to a room with the big machine and a few minutes later she was looking at a grainy image, happy tears flushing down her face and a protective hand grazing her abdomen.

An hour later she was leaving the office, black and white pictures clutched in her hand and a demeanor that rivaled the happiest people in the world.

She unlocked her car, carefully placing the pictures into her purse without bending the grainy image. Will was going to be extremely happy, he and her had been trying for years to have another baby, but after the Afghanistan mission she had lost interest. When she had told him why he had been crushed, but supportive. He'd wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair and told her he was happy just the way things were and that he would love her no matter what. Of course, JJ knew, this news would put a smile on his face. She drove carefully home, following the speed limit, aware of her surroundings. She was steadfast on not putting herself into any danger. The first phone call she made was to Hotchner. In one sense, she felt wrong requesting leave before she had even told Will, but she was not going to let anything get in their way to happiness again.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered the phone, he was sorting through files in his office, and the phone call offered a welcomed break.

"Hotch I need to request a leave of absence." JJ said quickly,

"Of course JJ, may I ask what for?" Hotchner had learned not to question JJ when she wanted something, not after the whole kidnapping incident.

"I'm pregnant." JJ replied, the words fell out of her mouth easily, saying them aloud made it real,

"That's great JJ! What dates would you like to request absence for?" He asked, not surprised by JJ's news,

"I'm thinking I can work desk for the next two months, and then spend the remaining 5 at home? Will and I just want to be careful." She replied, she knew he didn't know about her miscarriage, but the implications would likely lead him to the realization.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Take the weekend off to be with Will and Henry, and JJ, congratulations again." Hotch said before hanging up. JJ triumphantly smiled and pulled into her driveway. She grabbed her purse, concealed the sonograms and headed into her house.

"Look who's home!" Will turned to Henry who ran towards his mom, wrapping his arms around her legs,

"MOMMY! Can we watch Cars?" Henry asked, he had started kindergarten a few weeks before and his teacher had been teaching them about cars and trains so he'd developed an innate interest.

"Of course sweetie." She leaned down and kissed his hair, Henry went barreling towards the living room and left JJ and Will in the kitchen.

"How was your appointment?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and kissing her softly,

"We can talk about that later, let's go watch a movie with our son." She smiled up at him, kissed him quickly,

"Are you ok?" He asked, slightly worried about her answer,

"I'm more than ok, come on he's waiting." She nodded her head towards the living room where Henry was jumping on the couch, remote in hand and happy squeals exerting from his mouth,

"I love you." He left one last kiss against her lips before she skipped to go join Henry on the couch,

"Tell daddy popcorn!" Henry told his mother, who grinned and turned towards the kitchen,

"Daddy don't forget popcorn!" JJ crowed from the other room, Will chuckled to himself and tried to ignore his wife's weird reaction to his question. He looked lovingly at the picture of their little family hanging on the fridge, and then at their badges in the basket on the counter, reminding himself that this happiness was to be enjoyed before something happened. He whistled to himself and popped the popcorn, he poured two glasses of wine and one cup of Apple juice for Henry and headed into the movie area to join his family. The happy family crowded on the couch and snuggled into a comforting heap, Will wasn't sure if it could get any better than this.

The movie credits rolled two hours later and Henry snored softly on JJ's lap, she laughingly held a finger up to her lips before picking up the six year old boy and carrying him to his bedroom to tuck him in. Will watched their retreating figures and felt a sense of serenity. It was then that he noticed the glass of wine he'd poured his wife earlier was untouched, and he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, JJ never turned down their favorite wine.

"He's asleep." JJ said softly as she came back down the stairs about fifteen minutes later, his tee shirt covering her lean frame and her long blonde hair released from the tight ponytail she'd had it in all day,

"Does that mean mommy and daddy time?" Will joshed, he stared at her for awhile, admiring her beauty and then he pulled his wife towards him and she joined him in the cuddling position the couch, his hands were wrapped around her waist, her head in the crook of his neck, large blue eyes looking up at him.

"Well tonight is special, mommy has something to tell daddy." JJ whispered coyly as she pressed a kiss against Will's lips, running her hand up and down his chest and flipping so she was on top of him.

"Would this by chance have something to do with the untouched glass of wine on the coffee table?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and caressing her cheek as JJ looked at him anxiously,

"It might." She said quietly into his chest, and he ran his hand through her hair, she slowly stood up, he went to follow her but she held up a finger as to signal for him to wait a minute. She returned a few seconds later with something in her hand. She handed him the black and white image and she watched as his jaw dropped,

"Are you...? Is this what I think it is?" He asked excitedly, a million thoughts running through his mind ( all of them positive) and JJ grinned and nodded,

"I'm two months pregnant." She said happily and he immiedietly set the photo down, standing up to pull JJ into his warm embrace. He held her close, taking in this moment that they'd both wanted for so long.

"This is the best news I've heard in a long time. Are you, are you ok with this?" He said softly and she kissed his jawline,

"I am more than ok with this." She replied, looking up at him and breathing in his scent, he pulled her close,

"Have you requested any leave?" He asked, reality hitting him,

"I'm on desk duty until the beginning of the second trimester and then I'm home. To avoid any complications I thought it's be best." She told him and a smile spread on his face,

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead, their forms still pressed up against one another.

"Does the mommy and daddy time offer still stand?" She said jokingly and he laughed, picking her up bridal style in his arms and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, the image and the untouched wine glass sitting together on the coffee table, as if to symbolize a new beginning.

The couple laid in bed a hour later, naked forms snuggled against one another.

"It's been a perfect day." Will mused aloud and JJ rolled over on her side, facing him and seeing that he had glistening eyes,

"I knew we could do it." She said softly and he smiled at her, letting his eyes glaze over her beautiful face,

"We're gonna be parents again, Henry's gonna have a younger sibling, just like we always wanted." His eyes crinkled with happiness and JJ placed a vigorous kiss against his lips,

"Everything going to change for the better." JJ told him and he smiled again,

"I love you." He held her hand above the covers,

"I love you too William LaMontagne Junior." She moved their hands to her still flat stomach, and with that the expectant parents fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

A/N: This will probably be a multichapter, reviews, follows and faves always encourage me!


End file.
